A mobile terminal uses a method by which, for example, a piece of content is divided into N pieces of data that are to be downloaded at the same time as one another. This method realizes high-speed data communication by arranging the N pieces of data resulting from the dividing process to be downloaded at the same time as one another. Further, a mobile terminal may perform a streaming communication process in which data of a moving picture or the like is reproduced while being downloaded. When performing the streaming communication process, the mobile terminal is able to reproduce the data while downloading the data.    Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2009/142059
However, the mobile terminal is configured so as to execute tasks such as the downloading, for example, equally among the pieces of data resulting from the dividing process. Thus, when it is impossible to execute the task at a reproduction position, the mobile terminal is unable to conduct streaming reproduction. Consequently, it is the current situation that a mechanism to execute the task at the reproduction position with priority is in demand.